Prophecies
by BlueVixen
Summary: Season 3: The kids are now 15. 6 of them are chosen to save the DigiWorld. They are also turned into Digital Monsters when they arrive. Has crests, Digimetals, and DNA evolving! Contains Jenruki, Jurato, and Rylice. My first fic!
1. Arrive in the Digital World

Um…Hi. This is my first fanfic, and I don't own Digimon. Yeah. So…I understand that their personalities in this fic are a bit off, but they're older, now, okay? Er, and enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: Arrive in the Digital World

"I'll see you later, then," called Alice as she prepared to leave for her next class. The two of us stood in the halls, chatting about stuff. Teachers. Boys.

"Right," I said, turning away. "Say hi to Ryo for me, will you?"

"Sure," she replied. Alice was a tall blonde girl that was one of the smartest kids in the school. I had a suspicious that she had a secret crush on Ryo, but never wanted to ask her about it. She was my best friend and was partnered with a Labramon.

"Bye, then!" I shouted over my shoulder, and Alice and I separated.

I paused, wondering what to do now. My boyfriend, Jenrya, didn't get out of his class for a few minutes, and I was still early for my next one. I'll go see Renamon, I decided, and headed toward the courtyard.

I had reddish-brown hair and was quite tall, but not as tall as Jenrya or Alice. I kept my hair held high in a ponytail. Takato always teased me because he thought I was an adrenaline junkie, but somehow I don't think that's the case…I mean, sure, I like a good fight or whatever, but seriously: who would think I, Makino Ruki, was an adrenaline junkie? Weird.

"Renamon?" I had reached the courtyard, gladly welcoming the warm spring sunshine that greeted me. My Digimon appeared in front of me. It was Renamon; my tall, fox-like Digimon partner. "Hi!"

"Hello, Ruki," she replied.

"How are those Digimon doing?" I asked, looking around for the Digimon that couldn't travel easily.

"Oh, I…put them on the roof," replied Renamon with a laugh. "They would not fit anywhere else."

I looked behind me and saw three purple, red, and cream-colored shapes sitting on the roof. I recognized Monodramon, Guilmon, and Labramon, Ryo, Takato, and Alice's partners.

"They don't look very happy," I commented, studying their faces.

"No," she admitted, "but where else was I going to put them?"

"Yeah, that's true…I've got to go, anyway, Renamon, okay? Jenrya will be out of his class soon."

"Of course, Ruki," she said, and disappeared.

I rushed inside the school and looked around for my boyfriend. There! Coming out of a classroom was a very tall boy with shiny black hair. Lee Jenrya had become a blackbelt two years ago, and his partner was Terriermon. For some reason that none of us could figure out, he absolutely hated Akiyama Ryo. None of us wanted to ask him about it.

"Hey, you," I said, grinning.

"Did you go see Renamon?" asked Jenrya.

"Yeah. She has the others' Digimon on the roof. It's so funny."

"What about Terriermon? Is he okay?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't see him." I hesitated. "How's Jaarin?"

Jenrya winced. Jaarin was his older sister and was in the hopital, terribly sick. "Her condition hasn't changed," he replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to look as sympathetic as I could; I wasn't really good at that stuff, I left it mostly to Alice.

"Where are you off to now?"

"Computers," I answered, glancing at the clock. "Oh, shit. I'd better go. Our teacher is really evil; he won't want me being late."

"Sure, Ruki," he said. "I've got to go to math, anyway…see you!"

"Bye," I said, giving him one of those smiles. I left in the other direction.

My computers class was right ahead. I opened the door…and froze in shock.

Matsuda Takato and Katou Juri were locked in a kiss, and hadn't noticed me enter. I stood there, mouth hanging open slightly, and blurted,

"What the hell?"

The two of them instantly separated, looking shocked.

"Oh, Ruki!" said Juri, laughing nervously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Takato. "You can't be here. Go away."

"This is my next class," I said, chuckling, sitting down at a computer and turning it on. "I mean, you guys should be smart enough to find a class that will be empty for a while, right?" I just love ripping on Takato.

He glared at me. "Shut up, bitch," he snapped.

Juri gave him a dirty look. "Takato!"

Takato was a generally nice boy but fought with me often. His partner was Guilmon and his best friend Jenrya. Matsuda Takato had light brown hair and had thankfully lost those stupid goggles. He was the bravest member of the six of us.

And Katou Juri was his girlfriend, a very nice girl, but loved to complain. I mean, about everything: walking, sweating, hair, clothes…you name it. Yeah, she was interested in everything girly and all. Juri's partner was Elecmon.

An error message had popped up on my computer. It was an unknown error. Scowling, preparing to restart the son of a bitch, I pressed okay – and a message had popped up. But this time it wasn't an error.

It read, 'Come to the part of the field behind the portables and prepare for an adventure.' Excitement kicked in. The Digital World! It had to be!

"Guys!" I shouted after them as Takato and Juri began to leave. Both of them turned toward me.

"What?"

"Look at this," I said.

Juri crowded around the computer I was at, Takato right behind her.

"It's got to be the Digital World," he said, smiling an excited smile. "I'll bet it is."

Juri hesitated. "If it is…I don't really want –"

"Juri, I'm sorry, but you've got to go. You're Digidestined, just like Ruki and I are. Although, I'd have to say that Ruki isn't exactly the best Digidestined, but…"

"Asshole," I said, cuffing him on the back of the head.

"Oww! Hey!"

"Let's go," Juri sighed. I could tell that she really didn't want to.

So the three of us exited the classroom and went outside, going to the back of the school where the field was. We paused, listening, for whatever had called us. Then Takato noticed a bit of talking to the left, and we moved to the other side of the portable.

It was quite a strange scene; all six of our partners were there, along with Jenrya, Alice, and Ryo. But the strangest part about it was the blue dragon Digimon floating in the middle. It was Azulongmon, shrunk to a smaller size so that he could actually fit. I stood next to Renamon and Jenrya.

"You came," said Azulongmon, nodding. "Good."

"What's this about?" asked Takato.

"The Digital World is in danger," he replied. "We have called you six to come and save it. Go to the Digital World."

"But I can't leave now," said Jenrya. "My sister – Jaarin – she's really sick, she might die –"

Azulongmon hesitated. "I am very sorry for your sister, but you must go," he said. "You have no choice."

"Cool," said Alice. She wasn't much of a talker. "I'd like to see the Digital World for once."

"You'll like it!" said Labramon, rubbing against her leg.

"Sure, we'll go," I said happily, ready for an adventure again.

"Of course you'll go," snapped Takato. "You're the adrenaline junkie. But we'll go, too," he added. "I mean, if we have to."

"What if we lose someone?" murmured Juri, her eyes staring at her shoes and I knew she was remembering when Leomon died. "What if one of us dies?"

"No one's going to die, Juri," said Takato, putting a comforting arm around her. "Not if I'm leader."

I rolled my eyes. Jenrya smirked.

Azulongmon nodded his large head. "Then I shall take you to the Digital World."

"What about our families?" asked Alice.

"They will understand," he replied simply.

"Do you have your Digivices?" asked Azulongmon. We nodded and showed our different color D-Arcs. "Good. I called your partners, too, but when you arrive in the Digital World there will be twelve of you fighting."

"What do you mean?" demanded Jenrya.

He didn't answer and began to spin around us suddenly – very fast. Just when we were wondering if he was trying to make a tornado, a cloud-bubble thing appeared around us, under our feet. I recognized it as the same bubble that had taken us to the arc all those years ago. The twelve of us stood there, wondering what was going to happen, when the thing gave a mighty lurch and we were all thrown to one side.

Swearing loudly, I realized that Takato's foot was in my face, and Renamon's elbow was in my stomach. Ow. We turned around and around in the bubble like clothes in a dryer.

And as we were tossed around, I felt something…strange enter me. Unfamiliar. I gasped, doubling over, when I started to feel sick. And then the strangest thing happened: I suddenly felt stronger.

Then the bubble popped.

We fell down to the earth, twelve screaming, flailing creatures. I saw a forest below. A forest. We were going to land in a forest and die, I just knew it. I saw the ground rushing up at me, and I prepared for death.

Flump. I landed on the soft forest ground and felt grass beneath me. I lay there for a few seconds and opened my eyes, wondering how I could have possibly survived it.

A small insect was crawling on a blade of grass a few feet away. It took me a second to realize that it was about the size of the width of a penny. How could I have seen it from this distance?

I sighed, exhausted, and sat up. Blinking slowly, I looked down at my legs…and let out a yell that everyone heard.

Fur. My legs were covered by soft yellow fur that melted into white at my ankles. My shoes were gone. I realized that the pattern looked much like Renamon's. Reluctantly I brought my hands to my face and studied them wonderingly. I had lost my little and index finger, and my remaining three were tipped with black claws. I felt my head and realized that my ears had been raised higher, and had become very long, like Renamon's. I ran my tongue over my teeth and discovered that my teeth were pointed. I was still wearing my shorts and shirt.

Awkwardly, I crawled over to Jenrya, who was leaning against a tree, looking horrified.

"Hi, Ruki," he said, laughing bitterly. "This is…brilliant."

"It sure is," I agreed, studying Jenrya's new form.

Jenrya was now covered in white fur that had stripes here and there. Terriermon-like ears were sticking out of his black hair, with a horn between them. He had four fingers while I had three. Jenrya brought out his green D-Arc and pointed it at me.

"You're Rikamon," he said, sounding amazed. I rushed over to him.

"Rika?" I repeated. "My American name?" I brought out my blue Digivice and pointed it at Jenrya. "Henrymon," I read aloud. "Rookie vaccine-type Digimon, animal. Cool!"

"Cool!" It was Juri. "This is so not cool!"

She was leaning on a fallen log, trying to get used to standing up. Her new form was very cool: she was covered in dark red fur and her whiskers on her cheeks stuck out straight like they were electrified. Cat-like ears had replaced her human ones, and a lightning bolt was in the middle of her forehead. She was still wearing her little dress, but now it had a tail poking out of it. A tail that was dark red and blue-striped, with a tuff on the end. She looked like a cross between Leomon and Elecmon.

"Juri, you look awesome." It was Takato. "Or, rather, Jerimon," he added with a laugh.

I stared at my so-called friend. Takato had become a red-dinosaur Digimon covered in red scales that had black stripes here and there. His ears were very large and were poking out of his light brown hair, looking like Guilmon's. He had only two fingers tipped with long white claws. Guilmon was trying to teach him to stand up properly because of his tail.

"Alicemon?" I said wonderingly, staring at my Digivice. I looked at my best friend who had already figured out how to stand.

I don't mean to sound gay or anything, but Alicemon's new form was very pretty. She was covered in soft cream-colored fur like Labramon's, and even had the light pink-colored ears sticking out of her hair. Alicemon also had a tail that was the same color as her ears, curling around her foot.

"Well, this isn't too weird," I said cheerily. "Let's just turn into Digis, why don't we?"

"I guess this is what Azulongmon meant by twelve of us," mused Jenrya, or, rather, Henrymon.

We stared at the last remaining member of our group. The newly named Ryomon was talking with his partner, Monodramon, about being a Digmon. He was covered in purple skin like his partner, and had a golden-tipped horn sticking out of his hair. He had three claws that were silver, with deep ridges in them. His tail was short and stubby.

I took a deep breath and decided I had to start walking some time or another. I put my hands on the ground and raised my ass upward, then slowly stood up. But as soon as I reached my full height, I fell backwards onto my ass.

"Rikamon." It was Henrymon. "It's not that hard to stand up. Just lean forward a bit to compensate for the weight of your tail."

"Tail?" I repeated nervously, and looked behind me. Sure enough, a Renamon-style tail was behind there, its tip twitching.

So I tried Henrymon's method and it worked perfectly. I could finally stand up without falling over. I then decided it was great being a Digimon; I was so much stronger and faster. I had even survived that fall from the real world as a Digimon.

"So what do we do now?" It was Elecmon, Jerimon's partner. The cute little red and purple dog-cat-like Digimon was staring at the group with large, worried blue eyes.

"Look for the danger," replied Takatomon, swishing his long red tail. "It shouldn't be that hard."

"Yeah, right," sighed Henrymon. "You'd think we'd have learned to stay away from the danger. I think we should look for a way out of here. My sister…she's going to die." His voice cracked.

"I know, Jenrya," I said, using his old name. "I know, dude. But think about it: if this evil somehow gets to the real world, it'll be more than your sister just dying." I thought that sounded pretty harsh. Henrymon looked away.

Swoooosh!

"What was that?" demanded Takatomon, going into military mode.

It was then when a blue streak erupted from the trees, slamming into Alicemon. The dog-girl screamed, and crashed into a nearby tree. I saw a line of blood on her chest.

"Shit! Alicemon?" I gasped. Jurimon moaned and covered her mouth.

But Alicemon was alive. She groaned and held her wound closed. "I'm okay," she announced.

The thing that had hit her was an Airdramon. Orange wings beating, mouth drooling, manical eyes searching for another victim, he looked like a killing machine. Airdramon let out a roar that shook the forest. Takatomon leapt forward, commanding the team.

"Attack!" he cried.

At first I didn't know how to attack – I had only been a Digimon for a few minutes. But as soon as he gave the order, the familiar energy inside me swelled, and I spread my hands in front of me.

"Magic Might!" A purple sphere was shot at Airdramon.

"Blaze Twirl!" Takatomon launched a red sphere at Airdramon from his mouth.

"Emerald Rocket!" shouted Henrymon, and threw a small green missile from his hands.

"Claw Beam!" Alicemon dug her white claws into a ground, and a beam was shot at Airdramon.

"Drill Scratch!" screamed Ryomon. His silver claws flew off as an attack.

"Electric Sparkle!" Jerimon launched a lightning-bolt attack from the symbol on her forehead.

The Digimon added in their attacks as well. Although our attacks had to be powerful, they did very little damage against Airdramon, and he roared to prove it. When we were thinking we'd never win, the evil Digimon shot into the sky, and plummeted down on one of us.

Bamm!

"Aaaahh!" I cried in agony as the Airdramon's tail smacked me like a whip. I gasped, feeling tears spring to my eyes, and felt blood on my shirt.

But then…

"Rikamon shinka…Rukinamon!"

I Digivolved! A taller Digimon replaced me. I had become Rukinamon, a Digimon with long, reddish-brown hair draped around one shoulder. My ears were longer and had a cute tilt on the end. My black claws had become very long and curved, and, like Renamon's purple sleeve, there was a purple piece of armor on my forearm.

"She Digivolved," whispered Jerimon, sounding amazed. "Incredible."

"Impossible," countered Henrymon, but he still looked astonished.

Growling, I cried, "Amethyst Slash!" and watched as my purple blades glowed. I launched myself at Airdramon, slashing forward.

Wham! His tail struck me, but I was prepared for it. I blocked it with my armor and was knocked to the side. Renamon rushed forward.

"I'll help you," she said. "Renamon shinka..Kyubimon!"

"Yes," I hissed as the four-legged fox Digimon replaced Renamon.

With our attacks, I was sure that we could take this guy down.

"Crystal Fire!" I shouted, shooting clear, beautiful crystals from my mouth.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon added in her attack.

Airdramon shrieked in agony and writhed, trying to escape our attacks. But he dissolved into a million data pixels. I ran forward and absorbed his data; I had always wanted to do that.

"Yes!" I cried, exulted. "I rule! Ohhh, yeah!"

I saw Kyubimon shrink back to Renamon. I smiled, feeling myself shrink to Rikamon – or so I thought. I shrank to an even lower stage until I was about the size of a basketball. I was much like Viximon, except my ears were curved and my legs were longer and there was a patch of hair on my head.

"You're Runomon," said Henrymon, looking at his green D-Arc. "In-training level."

"Very cute," said Takatomon, smirking at me.

"Shut up, bastard."

* * *

Okay, I know it made it a very typical-style Digimon battle, but whatever. I'm also very sorry if this chapter was rushed; I lost my first file and I wasn't in the greatest mood. Also, there will be at least, like, forty chapters in this tale. The narrator order is Ruki, Takato, Jenrya, Alice, Juri, and Ryo. You will discover Jenrya and Ryo's hatred for each other in the third chapter.

Yeah…er…review, please; they're cherished!


	2. Matatomon and the Fire Valley

Chapter 2: Swirling Flame! Evolve to Matatomon!

Takatomon.

That's the name people call me now. Takatomon. It's a Digimon name, since I've been turned into a Digimon. Weird, isn't it? It happened to five of the other Digidestined as well.

Guilmon…my partner always seemed to be cheerful and happy like Terriermon, but not quite as rude. He always seemed to think about his appetite. I had to admit that I was starving as well: we had just defeated Airdramon after Rikamon had evolved into Rukinamon.

We had managed to find food in this damn forest. The twelve of us had separated, hunting for it, and minutes later, we were sitting in a circle, enjoying strange-looking fruits and berries. They weren't seedless, but they'd have to do.

Then Ryomon raised his hand like he was in class. "I have a question," said the purple dino-boy. "How do we get home?"

For a moment no one answered. I met Jerimon's eye. "I'm not sure if we can get home, Ryomon…" I began.

"Oh, come on," said Runomon, being confident as always. "If there's a way in this damn world then there's got to be a way out." The little fox-like Digimon was sitting next to Renamon, her feet curled under her body like a cat. I stared at her for a moment. Runomon had been the first one of us to Digivolve. I couldn't wait until I could do so as well.

"Runomon's right," agreed Alicemon. "I don't really want to stay here any longer than I have to, but being a Digimon is certainly amazing."

"Yeah right," snapped Henrymon, being unusually grumpy because of his sister. "I want to go home and help my sister."

"Come on, Henrymon," said Terriermon to the sort of rabbit-like Digimon. "Being here isn't that bad."

"But –"

"I say we just walk around until we find what we find," declared Runomon, and that was that. No one argues with Runomon, or Ruki.

"I don't want to do any walking!" exclaimed Jerimon, who else. "I won't be able to keep up."

Elecmon nuzzled her. "Come on, Jerimon," he muttered. "You're a Digimon now. You'll do better."

The twelve of us started walking again.

"I wonder what the new enemy is," mused Runomon. She was being carried by Renamon.

"Yeah," I chimed in. "Maybe it'll be, like, Blackwargreymon or something…but no matter what Digimon it is, it'll be dangerous."

"Dangerous? Who cares! That would be so, totally, awesome. And I love it when you go all military on me, Takatomon."

I sighed, ignoring the insult. "Runomon, sometimes you're too goddamn reckless."

"Do you know anything about the evil that's around here, Monodramon?" asked Ryomon.

"No," admitted the small dinosaur-like Digimon. "Sorry."

"Yeah, great," sighed Jerimon. She was still far behind us. "That means we'll have to do more walking!"

I slowed my pace and stood beside her. "Come on, Jerimon," I said kindly. "You're kind of slowing the group down."

"Gee thanks, Takato, for that info."

"Takatomon," I corrected quietly, but didn't dare say it louder. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the group.

"I think I'm still hungry," announced my partner Digimon, Guilmon.

"Guilmon!" I scolded good-naturedly, giving him a small shove. The red dinosaur giggled.

"What can you expect?" teased Labramon, Alicemon's partner. "He's a Guilmon, after all."

"And what is that supposed to mean!"

"Chill, Guilmon," I said, sighing. "Labramon doesn't know what he's talking about."

"It's getting dark," observed Alicemon before her partner could strangle me. "Perhaps we should stop for the night."

"Good idea," agreed Jerimon. "My feet are killing me!"

"So are all four of mine!" replied Elecmon. Jerimon picked her up, giggling.

"Right," I said, stifling a yawn. "Let's go find somewhere to rest."

The forest we were in was dense with plenty of thick trees and exotic plants. We found a clearing to spend the night inside. Everyone curled up in their own spots, away from each other. Guilmon slept rather like a dog, his tail curved under his nose.

I volunteered to take the first watch, so I struggled to keep my eyes open as I watched for any sign of danger.

I looked again at my new form. My main colors were mostly red and black – black hair, black stripes, red body. I could feel long ears poking out of my head, but I had never actually seen what my face looked like. I was still wearing my white shirt and shorts with blue borders thankfully, and my hands had been reduced to three fingers and a thumb, each tipped with white claws, with a black stripe around my wrist. My legs were muscular and sturdy, with a single stripe around my shin. There were two white claws on my wide red feet, with a black stripe across the middle. Finally, poking out from behind, was a thin red tail with three stripes.

I was a serious freak show. I couldn't believe what I had become.

I crawled nervously over to a puddle of water nearby. I gazed at my reflection.

The ears were much like Guilmon's and tipped with black. My hair had become a bit longer, and there was a black stripe under my eyes. Like Jerimon, my nose and mouth were pushed out, sort of like a dinosaur's.

"Weird, isn't it?" said a female voice behind me. I turned sharply.

"Jerimon!" I exclaimed. "Damn. You scared me!"

The cat-dog-girl Digimon looked at her own reflection. "Why couldn't I have been turned into a pretty plant-like Digimon?" she complained. "A _dog cat thing_. I mean, seriously. A _dog and a cat_!"

"Shhh," I whispered. "We don't want to wake the others. I grinned. "Being a dinosaur-like thing is pretty strange too."

"But you get to look all cool! Cat-Dogs aren't cool. They scratch and shed beg and crap everywhere in the world and…"

"Oh, come on," I said, crossing my legs and sitting across from her. "Mixed Digimon can be awesome. There's a lot of them that are like that; Metalkabuterimon…Tankmon…"

But my words seemed to reassure Jerimon. She smiled. "If you say so."

XXXXXX

"Wake up, people! It's morning!"

Ryomon's ever-cheerful voice struck my ear. My eyes opened slowly. Sunlight was streaming through the tall leaves of the trees above. It was definitely morning, and I was still in the Digital World. So it wasn't a dream.

I sat up, looking at the rest of the group. Labramon was still asleep, and Alicemon was trying to wake her up. Runomon still had not Digivolved and was still being carried by Renamon. Terriermon was on Henrymon's head, ready to go. As was Monodramon, standing next to Ryomon. Jerimon was still asleep, of course, and Elecmon was nuzzling her, trying to wake her up.

I walked over to them and shook Jerimon's shoulder.

"Jerimon, it's morning. You've got to get up."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, turning over. I sighed. "Fine! Sheesh, I'm getting up…"

I smiled as she stood up next to me, almost my height.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" called Runomon from Renamon's arms. Both of us jumped, startled. "Are we going or not?"

"Can we eat first?" groaned Guilmon from my side.

"You and your…" began Labramon, but Alicemon slapped a green hand over her mouth.

"Sure," I agreed, realizing how hungry I was. "Um…Runomon, Renamon, Jerimon, Elecmon, Guilmon, and I can go hunting, okay?" I realized that I had never hunted before and I would need to learn. Perhaps Guilmon could teach me. "The rest of you, find some fruits and berries and stuff. Okay?"

Everyone agreed with me. Usually, I don't like handing out orders like that. But I was officially the leader; after all, I was the coolest in the group.

So the Digimon that I had called followed me into the forest.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Runomon from Renamon's arms.

"Er, yeah. What the hell are we looking for, Guilmon?" I asked my partner.

"Well, there are always…" He stopped suddenly, sniffing. "Aha!" The red dinosaur trotted forward, into the bushes.

"Guilmon!" I protested.

"Your partner is very focused on food," commented Jerimon.

We chased after him, only to see Guilmon holding a large, almost pig-like thing in his jaws. We sweatdropped.

"Okay," I said. "That should be enough to feed us."

Twenty minutes later, the twelve of us were on our way again, full-fed. Even Guilmon looked satisfied. Ryomon, who was ahead with Monodramon, gasped suddenly.

"Oh my God," he said. "Look!"

The rest of us hurried to catch up wit him – and gasped at what we saw.

I don't think I have ever seen something so horrible in my life. It was an incredible valley/mountain crossover that had lava spewing from cracks in the ground, dribbling out of holes in the cliffs, and bubbling in pools scattered across. There were Digimon carcasses everywhere – some made of nothing but bones.

"We aren't going through there," said Jerimon defiantly. "We are not going through there."

"Maybe we have to," said Henrymon. "I mean, what if the place we have to go is right that way?"

"It is dangerous," I admitted, glancing at Guilmon. "But you're right, Henrymon; what if we do have to go that way?"  
"We'll never survive," said Alicemon in her usual calm voice. "It's impossible – look at all those other Digimon that tried!"

"Come on!" cried Runomon from Renamon's arms. "You people give up too easily. Let's go!" Without waiting for an answer, she leapt from her partner's arms and rushed into the valley as fast as her little legs would take her.

"Runomon!" I shouted after the in-training Digimon. "Get back here. Ruki!" I sighed. "I guess we _have_ to go now," I growled, wishing Runomon wasn't like that.

"Ruki, you bitch," muttered Jerimon, but went along with us anyway.

It was incredibly hot inside the valley; Henrymon kept wondering how a forest could suddenly become a volcano-thing, and I felt the same way. But this was the Digital World, anything could happen.

"I don't like it here," groaned Jerimon. "I don't like this at all…"

"Ruki!" shouted Henrymon. "Runomon, come on! We're not fooling around!"

"This sucks," sighed Ryomon, glancing at Monodramon.

"Ditto," agreed Alicemon, nodding. "Runomon? Please, girl, come out. We're dying out here."

Still, there was no answer. Grumbling, the rest of us continued. The incredibly hot ground felt terrible under my feet. I hated this. Where was Runomon? I wouldn't mind leaving her here, to be honest…

Then, we suddenly heard: "Ahhh! Bubble Blow!"

We froze. "Ruki?" demanded Renamon, springing toward her partner's voice.

"That was her, wasn't it?" I asked the others. They nodded.

The rest of us charged after Renamon. It was just like Ruki; she was in trouble and trying to defend herself – like she didn't need any help. When we reached the other side of a large hill, we saw exactly what I was thinking. Runomon was fighting a Meramon, a fiery man Digimon with every strength in her little body. Renamon leapt forward to help. She snatched her little partner out of harm's way.

The Meramon roared, showing off his flames. "Come on!" he roared. "Puny rookies! I can take you when you're in my element!"

"Drill Slash!" Ryomon's silver attack was launched. Meramon paused, watching the claws fly at him, but laughed when they hit: they melted as soon as they reached his flaming body.

"Crap!" exclaimed Ryomon.

"Guilmon, Digivolve!" I called to my partner.

"I can't do it!" the small red-dinosaur Digimon cried.

Everyone stared at Guilmon. "What?"

"I don't know – I just can't Digivolve for some reason…"

"Fire Ball!" Meramon launched a flaming attack at one of us – it struck Labramon and sent him rolling across the floor. Alicemon rushed to help her partner.

I hesitated, wondering what to do. "Run," I cried. "Run, you assholes! Hurry up!"

Our team fled. But just when we thought we'd actually make it out of here alive, another Meramon showed up – bigger than the first. We froze. Now what?

"Separate," I shouted. "Go on, move!"

Guilmon and I went off in another direction, away from the others who were fleeing as well. Shit, we are so dead, I thought bitterly. Well, if I was going to die, I was most certainly going to die fighting. I turned around and faced the Meramon that had been going after the others.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Flame-ass! Over here, you bastard!"

The Meramon turned stupidly. He certainly had rocks for brains.

"Twirl Flame!" I shot my fire attack at Meramon – but it hardly did anything to the fire-man Digimon.

"Crap."

"Pryo Sphere!" Guilmon shot his attack as well, but, like mine, it did nothing.

"Magma Blast!" Meramon used his secondary technique, throwing large, smoking fireballs at us. We leapt to the side to avoid getting crushed. Meramon stood their laughing, enjoying his victory.

"Oh, this is stupid," I muttered, standing up. "There sure as hell is no way I'm going to lose to this bastard! Takatomon shinka…Matatomon!"

I felt myself growing. I looked down at my body and saw I was now a champion. I now had horns sticking out of my head, sort of like Growlmon's, and my claws were wicked and curved. My tail was longer and had a scythe on the end.

I grinned evilly and flexed my new claws. This was great!

"I'm not going to let you fight alone." It was Guilmon. "Guilmon shinka…Growlmon!"

Now Guilmon had Digivolved – he was now Growlmon, a very large red dinosaur Digimon with a white belly and silver hair. He looked very cool.

Growlmon and I advanced toward the Meramon. Both of them looked less intimidated now. I concentrated hard on the flame building inside me, and screamed:

"Flaming Horn!" Both of my red horns glowed, with flames swirling around them. Thin ropes of fire shot at Meramon, making him freeze. Growlmon shot a Pyro Blaster and that was that.

The last Meramon charged at me. I ducked when he tried to punch me, and managed to kick him hard in the chest. I slashed forward with my incredibly long claws. Blood flowed from a gash on his chest.

"Shit," muttered the Meramon. "Fire Ball!"

I dodged the flaming sphere and cried,

"Swiling Flame!"

My entire hand had flames circling it, right down to my claws. I slashed at Meramon with them. He screamed in agony and disappeared, and I absorbed his data.

"Awesome!" It was Ryomon. "Takatomon – no, Matatomon, you were great!"

"Yeah," chimed in Jerimon, staring at me with great respect. I felt a funny feeling in my heart.

But then, I suddenly began to shrink. I shrank down, lower and lower, until I thought I'd touch the ground – but at last, I stopped, about ten inches tall. I had become a head thing, like Koromon, only I was sort of like a red Guilmon's head with a patch of brown hair.

"Takudamon," read Labramon from Alicemon's shoulder. "In-training lizard type, vaccine…"

"So cute!" cried Jerimon, rushing to pick me up. Despite myself, I tried to get away, but too late – I had been abducted by my girlfriend and was being lifted into the air.

"Runomon, you little bitch." It was Alicemon. "How could you run away like that on us?"

Runomon looked terribly offended. "Sorry," she snapped, "but you bastards were going so slow –"

"Stop arguing, you guys," said Jerimon. "You're supposed to be friends…"

And then she started to pet me. And to be honest, it wasn't half bad.

* * *

Yes, I know that Matato in Matatomon sounds like a name from Lion King, but give me a break... 


End file.
